


The Four Horsewomen: Public Enemies

by stsm0627



Series: WWE Superheroes vs Supervillans [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stsm0627/pseuds/stsm0627
Summary: Sasha Banks the element of fire, Bayley the element of earth,Charlotte the element of water and Becky the element of air are four superheroes under the name the Four Horsewomen. They live normal lives in the day but at night there are superheroes facing villans especially the Shield.





	1. Beginning of an Adventure For Two Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Four Horsewomen: Origin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397335) by [Enigma13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13). 



Chapter 1  
Charlotte dropped to the ground and Sasha an Bayley turned around to see Charlotte dead. They looked at there so called friend Becky with a bloody knife in her hand. "Becky, what did you do,"Bayley asked still in shock. "I did what I had to do," Becky replied with a smug smile on her face. Sasha sat down on the ground looking at their now dead leader Charlotte. She buries her face in hands and looked like she was about to cry. "Awww. The big bad legit boss looks like she is about to cry. Poor baby,"Becky teased That did it for the boss. As Becky came up to her to stab her too, the boss slapped her right across her face. Bayley parted the two of them. "Let's go Sas,''Bayley told her. Sasha reluctantly agree and he gave Becky an icy glare. "This isn't over,'' she said 

6 months earlier  
"OMG, that movie the Boss Baby was something," Sasha said as the four friends were walking home from the theaters. "I told you, you would like it, Sas," Bayley told her. "You win Bayley," Sasha admitted," That movie was amazing,you can take your five bucks." Sasha gave Bayley her five dollars. "It is how the baby didn't want to go to a family, then the baby went back to the company, then he got a letter and went bck to the family," Charlotte said "The movie was good but I want to get home before we kick butt tonight,"Becky replied "She right, let's go. I need to get some sleep before kicking butt," Bayley said "For the first time I agree with you Bayley,"Sasha told her "Alright let's go,"Charlotte said They rushed home and went to sleep. 

Later that evening  
"Hey girls,"Charlotte shouted,"It's time." "Oh yeah," Sasha said excitedly They all got out of bed and ran to change into their superhero costumes. *Their costumes are their ring gear* "Okay time to kick butt," Bayley said 

Near 3 hours later  
"OMG, there is no crime tonight,"Sasha said breaking the silence on the roof. "I know right,"Charlotte said "This is ridiculous,"Bayley agreed,"No crime for 3 hours." "Wait, there is a male and female beating up an old woman,"Becky said pointed at the action in the dark alley. "Okay. Let's go," Charlotte,the born leader told them. They climbed off the roof top and ran to the dark alley. It was super dark because they couldn't see a thing. Sasha allowed a fire ball appeared in her hand so they could see in the alley. "AJ-," Becky began "AJ Lee and CM Punk what are you doing to that old lady,"Charlotte asked interrupting Becky. "Charlotte, I was talking,"Becky said to her "Talk to me later Becky,"Charlotte shouted at her. Becky used her powers to blow away AJ Lee and CM Punk while Bayley and Charlotte helped the old woman out of the alley. 

When they got home  
"Charlotte, why did you interrupt me,"Becky asked. "I didn't hear you speak ,Becky," she replied. "You are lying, Charlotte. How do you expect me to believe that you didn't hear me," Becky argued back "Look, Becky are you really going to argue with me because I did let you speak even when I didn't hear you," Charlotte replied "You're right I shouldn't argue with you," Becky said," Goodnight Charlotte." "Goodnight, Becks," Charlotte replied And they went to bed.


	2. The Shield's Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shield offer Becky something that is hard to accept.

Chapter 2  
Becky was walking home from work when she ran into her greatest enemies the Shield. "What do you want," Becky asked with annoyance showing on your face. "We are here to offer you something," Dean said."I don't take offers from a wanna be team," Becky said defiantly and started to walk away when Seth grabbed her arm. "Look we don't have time so listen up," Seth said. "What,"Becky said very annoyed."We want to offer you a chance to join the Shield," Seth said. "Why would I want to join you three,"Becky asked. "Because lately you and Charlotte are not getting along,"Dean replied. "Look I'll think about it and get back to you,"Becky said and she walked away. 

At home  
"Good evening Becky,"Bayley said when she got home. "Evening," Becky greeted back and she rushed to her room. "Should I accept or should I not,"Becky asked herself. The door opens and Becky heard two people walk in the house. "Pizza's here,"Sasha shouted. Becky rushed downstairs and saw three boxes of pizza. "Sasha, you over done yourself this time,"Bayley said. They all sat down and watch a movie named Love by the 10th Date. Becky seemed a bit distracted, Sasha showed concern. "Hey Becky you okay,"Sasha asked. "Yeah I'm fine,"Becky replied. "You sure," Sasha asked. "Yeah Sas I'm fine,"Becky replied. 

Later that evening  
"Hey Shield put back the diamonds we don't want to punch you in the face,"Charlotte said. "You sure I want to punch all three in face better yet I want to put them in the hospital,"Sasha said. "Okay most of us doesn't want to end you,"Charlotte said. "We aren't going to put them back and they started to climb up a wall when Sasha hit all three of them with fire balls. Charlotte came up from behind them and slammed Roman through a table. Bayley tried to grab the diamonds from Seth but they were so high up the wall. Bayley grew a sunflower and grabbed the diamonds. Becky used her wind powers and set Bayley back on the ground. By that time the Shield were gone. "Uggh there are gone,"Sasha said. "We will catch them one day,"Charlotte said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the main characters will die. Hope you enjoy


End file.
